


In Darkness

by SleepySapphire



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, suit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: There are more monsters in the world than can be accounted for, and Kenzaki just so happens to run into one of them while Hajime is resting.
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Series: Heat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So first things first, this *is* the sequel to a previous fic, Heat Wave, so if you haven't read that then smutty story short:  
> Hajime went through some kind of Undead Mating Season; Kenzaki found him and agreed to help him through it. You can either read both, one, or pretend this never happened and live on in ignorant bliss.

Hajime was fast asleep in the makeshift little nest that had been created over the past few days. He had yet to get over his heat, but whenever Kenzaki fell asleep, he’d always wake up surrounded by several more armfuls of dried grass and fat leaves than there had been previously. It was as though Hajime was fueled by instinct to create a better place for them; to provide despite his weakened state. 

It was rather endearing, in Kenzaki’s opinion, and he was thankful to have the extra cushioning, because the moment Hajime returned and noticed he was awake, they would end up locking lips and Hajime would be all over him once more. 

Not that Kenzaki  _ minded _ . 

It was a lot of work, though, and they were lucky Tachibana had found them earlier, or Kenzaki was sure he would have starved by now. 

Ah, Tachibana-san… 

Kenzaki elected to ignore how Tachibana’s face lit up like a bulb every time he stopped by to bring them food (On Shiori’s insistence, apparently), because sometimes it was just better to pretend your friends weren’t painfully aware about how you had spent the past several days doing nothing but bang Hajime Aikawa in a shack. 

Well, it wasn’t Kenzakis fault. 

Or Hajime’s, for that matter. 

Kenzaki glanced down to Hajime, feeling his cheeks warm up a little as he succumbed to the urge to reach out and brush the long, shaggy hair from his flushed cheeks. He was still feverish, but not nearly as bad as the first day Kenzaki had found him. Smiling a little, Kenzaki shifted a little and lowered his hand to the arm Hajime had haphazardly tossed over his waist and pulled himself free from the cool embrace, using his deep slumber as a chance to escape and clean up. 

Hajime was insatiable, it seemed. 

After they had gotten over the awkwardness of Hajime  _ transforming _ during their first time, the following hours and hours of sex had been little to blush at, and could have been normal if not for Hajime’s desperation and endless stamina. 

Kenzaki was just glad he had been able to control his form every time after that, even if he did occasionally think about how it would feel again to have Hajime’s--

Kenzaki pulled up the zipper to his torn, sad pants and paused, cheeks heating up again as the memory of Hajime, all massive and green and black, leaning over him and caressing him and licking him began to filter into his mind, all intense and firm and  _ strong _ .

Kenzaki held a hand to his mouth and snatched up the empty bucket next to their little nest, limping from the shack they were holed up in as he tried to banish the thoughts.

It.. it had been an accident on Hajime’s part, and they were both lucky Kenzaki was even alive!

Oh, by why did that make what had happened so much more appealing? 

Sighing to himself, Kenzaki wandered the short distance from the shack to the river, careful not to trip over any gnarled roots or stones embedded into the ground. 

The river wasn’t exactly next to their shack, but it was close enough that Kenzaki was sure he’d be able to hear Hajime calling, if he yelled. Just passed a little thicket of trees, it was a peaceful place to go as night began to fall and fireflies were starting to float around, blinking innocently in the air and over lush green bushes. Kenzaki approached the edge and carefully began to kneel down, wincing in pain as his hip shifted to accommodate his new posture. 

He really needed to get the injuries from his bike accident checked out, but Hajime was more important. 

It… probably didn’t help that he and Hajime had been going at it every other five or six hours since this whole mess had started, though. 

Kenzaki cleared his throat, dipping the bucket into the water and filling it before he set it to the side and leaned over, cupping a handful and splashing himself in the face a few times to clean of the sweat and grime that had accumulated, pausing to look at his reflection in the rippling, flowing water.

Even in the dim light, he could see himself, though it was very faint. There wasn’t a single bit of neck or shoulder that was unmarked, all dotted in kiss marks and bites. Kenzaki reached up and put a hand to his neck, fingers brushing past a particularly large bite that was left by Hajime’s joker form. 

Hajime really was amazing, wasn’t he? 

Kenzaki grinned a little and stood up, about to undress and take a quick dip to clean the rest of himself when he heard it; a monstrous shriek, and the crashing of leaves and branches. Head snapping to the side, his hand flew to the belt in his pocket on pure habit as he turned around just in time to see something massive barrel into one of the trees that led up to the shack Hajime was sleeping in. It bounced off and spun around, body massive and colored dark violet with tentacles slapping all over the ground. It wasn’t anything Kenzaki had ever seen before, not any kind of animal or Undead that he could even imagine, and without another thought, he flung his belt around his waist and transformed, the adrenaline and suit boosting his strength and helping him ignore the pain that rushed through his body.

Kenzaki didn’t know  _ what _ that thing was, but he certainly wasn’t going to let it near Hajime, especially not in his current shape. He rushed forward, weapon drawn as the monster noticed him and turned, letting out a high pitched screech as it directed numerous amounts of tentacles towards him. 

The first few were easy to dodge and slice; dark, bluish liquid squirted out, but to Kenzaki’s surprise and disgust, newer, slimier tentacles shot out of the open wounds, and the assault continued as Kenzaki danced around them. He jumped back, kicking one of the tentacles away when a violent throb ran through the thigh of his injured leg. The pain made him freeze for a split second, but that was all it took for a tentacle to latch onto his ankle and haul him into the air. 

Kenzaki let out a squeak as he found himself dangling upside down. He twisted, about to take care of the tentacle holding him when several others shot out and snatched up his sword. He gripped the handle tightly with both hands, trying to kick at the tentacle around his ankle with his other foot, but suddenly he was being flung downwards and into the ground,  _ hard. _ Stunned by the rapid fall, the sword was yanked from him and tossed away, and Kenzaki was raised up, only to be tossed back down onto the ground with even more roughness. A loud crack split through his head as his helmet hit against the side of a stone, and after being raised and flung into the ground for a third and fourth time, Kenzaki went limp, fragments of his chest plate and shoulder armor scattered about on the ground under him. 

He groaned in pain as he was lifted again, his entire body throbbing as the shock of the hits began to set in. His eyes had barely opened before the tentacle decided to give him one last smack against the ground, resulting in a sickening  _ snap _ , bits and pieces of his helmet splitting apart and either falling to the ground or slicing the side of his face. 

Everything hurt. 

He could feel himself being dragged into the air again, but couldn’t quite focus his attention on anything. He blindly reached out for something, anything to grab onto, and ended up with two handfuls of grass as he was pulled from the ground, tentacles slowly beginning to wind around him in various places. 

Was this thing going to eat him? 

What would happen to Hajime?

More and more, Kenzaki felt firm yet spongy tendrils crawl down his back, and when the fuzz finally cleared from his eyes he was shocked to find several tentacles, all varying in sizes, slid between the straps around the thighs of his suit. 

“What--” Kenzaki let out a gasp of pain as his arms were folded roughly behind his back and both his legs were yanked apart, the tentacles curling his body inwards a little to hold him on his back. 

“Get off of me! Hey!” As he struggled, a glob of blood tickled down the side of his face from what had to have been a wound some place around his hairline. He strained his wrists, trying to write free when all of a sudden one of the tentacles slid up between his legs and began to caress him from front to back, and two more slithered down his chest plate over his belly, leaking some kind of fluid that made the blue of his suit grow sheer. 

His cheeks lit up, and he let out a small, confused noise as the tentacles began to drop goop all over his lap, spreading easily by the offending tentacle as he continued to rub him.

“S-stop it, hey! Hey, stop it, get-- get off of me!” Tingles began to run up his spine, not too unpleasant despite the terrifying circumstances. 

What the fuck was happening? 

Kenzaki’s toes curled in his boots as he fought to hold in a moan that threatened to pop from his throat, the tentacles so gentle but certain as the larger tentacle slid down and began to prod at his clothed rear while the two smaller, leaking tentacles began to wriggle where the outline of his dick had started to show. Whatever fluid they were producing was beginning to wear away at his suit, the navy fabric having gone from navy, to sheer, to just disintegrating after several more rubs and caresses. 

“G-get off, h-- Ah! No!” The fabric of his suit split between the legs, leaving him exposed and sopping wet as the tentacles hurriedly closed around his cock, working him mercilessly while the large one below wiggled and pressed around his hole, a threat Kenzaki didn’t even  _ want _ to consider had been possible until now. 

He closed his eyes tight, teeth gritting. How was this thing so strong? He couldn’t move even an inch and they were only tentacles. Tentacles that were wrapped around him, and touching him, and--

The tentacle on his ass was starting to poke into him, swirling around and stretching the delicate skin little by little. A small gasp of fear escaped him as the tentacle finally slipped inside, cautious. Then, as though realizing he was already loosened up by the copious amounts of sex he had been having with Hajime, the tentacle pulled out and pressed in, this time deeper, and began thrusting. 

“No! No, st-- ahhh, stop, g-get out--” Something thick and slimy squeezed into his helmet, another tentacle, and before Kenzaki could close his mouth, the tentacle shoved its way between his teeth and into his mouth, wriggling its way into his throat. 

Kenzaki gagged, taste buds overwhelmed by salt and rubbery flesh, along with the taste of grass and dirt, tears beginning to drip from his eyes and adding to the drops of condensation that had been gathered in the helmet before it had been cracked open. 

This was unpleasant. 

This was  _ so  _ horrible. 

The tentacle inside his ass was going at it harder and harder, each thrust getting deeper and deeper, leaving nothing inside him untouched as his body jerked against the tentacles holding him in place. He moaned into the tendril in his mouth, voice muffled as it continued to squirm and coat the inside of his mouth with whatever vile secretions it was creating. 

Kenzaki squirmed, writhing around in the hold of the tentacles as more and more slid around over his lower half, fluid eating away at the cloth and tarnishing the armor as they went to play with his front or poke into his rear, not quite penetrating. 

This was too much.

This was way too much, Kenzaki had never felt anything like this, had never  _ wanted _ to--

The tentacle inside his mouth suddenly gushed and withdrew, and Kenzaki chokes, the contents of his mouth immediately spilling from his wet lips and down his chin to pool at the bottom of his helmet. A few more moans were ripped from him as the tentacles around his cock and in his ass matched a rhythm, and rather quickly he came, his body slumping motionlessly in the tentacles. 

As the tendril inside him kept thrusting, things went blurry, as though his vision had split, and Kenzaki was vaguely aware of the feel of his transformation coming undone and his belt falling to the ground. 

“G-get…. Get off of me….” Kenzaki heard himself slur, lower half lowered to the ground only for a moment, was raised up again, tentacles holding his ankles open as the one inside him reached deeper, causing him to yell in pain. 

More tentacles were sliding around his chest, latching onto and flicking at his nipples while another, skinnier tentacle pushed into him. 

“No..! No… please….” He was distinctly aware of a stinging sensation inside him; something was off. It hurt, but not as much as it probably should have. Kenzaki cried, his head falling back as his arms were unwound from behind his back and raised up. 

Suddenly, the stinging sensation was replaced by an awful, vicious  _ pinch _ that made it impossible for Kenzaki to not scream in pain, and then thrusting came to a shuddering stop. 

Kenzaki trembled violently, panting as the tentacles on his chest continued to caress, touch soft as a tendril or two nudged gently up to his messy face and against his cheek. 

His breath was coming out harsh, now. 

What was happening? 

Kenzaki could barely form words; he could feel something dripping out of him. 

Hajime’s name fell from his lips, an elongated whine.

“Please…. Please, please…. please , I can’t…. I can’t anymore….” He was rambling now, and the tentacle moved up inside him, making him cry out in pain again as suddenly he felt something large and round pushed up into him, moving up the length of the tentacle and into the area that was stinging. 

“Nn… nno… it.. It hurts..! It hurts, H-haji…. me! Hajime!” Several more round objects were deposited into him, tight and scraping against one another as the tentacle gently pushed them in place before slowly withdrawing further down. Then, the smaller tentacle slipped out and the larger tentacle began to thrust again, leaving secretions inside him with each and every stroke along his insides. Kenzaki felt himself crying, words now coming out as scared nonsense, too weak to even struggle anymore. 

Then, there was an ear piercing shriek as the tentacles holding him suddenly went slack and a blur of black and silver wooshed by. Kenzaki was dropped to the ground in a jumble of limbs, motionless. He was vaguely aware of the sound of fighting; more screeching and rumbling and thumping until suddenly, nothing. 

“Kenzaki! Kenzaki?!” Hajime, fully transformed, dropped down next to Kenzaki and pulled him up, gloved hand about to reach out for his shoulder when suddenly he froze, his hand curling into a fist as he lowered his head down towards Kenzaki, who remained still.

"Kenzaki..."

* * *

If Hajime had realized, at first, what state Kenzaki had been in when he had arrived, he would have made sure that  _ thing _ had died. 

But it had gotten away, and now Hajime was going to have to live with that shame until he was able to track it down and kill it. 

Still weak from his heat, it had taken him longer than he would ever admit to get Kenzaki up to their hut and their little nest, and the first thing Hajime did upon arrival was crawl behind him and hold him, arms around him as he held him tight. 

He had fallen unconscious before Hajime had finished fighting the monster and hadn’t woken, yet. 

Hajime was furious. 

Hajime wanted to tear that thing apart until not even scraps remained, just a puddle of unrecognizable scraps that couldn’t even make a life. 

He tried to keep his head upwards as he sat against the wall; if he looked down, if he saw the small bulges poking out of Kenzaki’s abdomen, he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself, and he knew he couldn’t leave Kenzaki alone to go find the beast. 

Hajime felt his body tremble, thoughts a swirling mass of rage and self loathing.

He had woken up to screaming and crying. 

How long had Kenzaki writhed in pain, calling for him? 

How long had he waited, not knowing if Hajime would come? 

Hajime’s arms tightened around Kenzaki, unwilling to let him go even as the silver and gold on his body began to twist and morph, and his eyes sank inwards, going from rounded red visors to inky black, his body snapping and crackling as he transformed into yet another form, this one large enough to protect Kenzaki. 

His mind was growing dull as the seconds went by, his only thoughts center around  _ Kenzaki, fight,  _ **_protect._ **

Hajime curled over Kenzaki, legs and arms a barrier from the rest of the world as he set his chin on Kenzaki’s shoulder, all thoughts gone and replaced by pure instinct.

**_Protect what was his._ **

**_Do not fail._ **

**_Protect._ **


End file.
